


Angel

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Gabrielle Delacour sees the one who is her soulmate, the one who she dubs as her angel, Angelina Johnson, at the wedding of her sister, Fleur, to Bill Weasley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angel – Rating T  
> Summary – Gabrielle Delacour sees the one who is her soulmate, the one who she dubs as her angel, Angelina Johnson, at the wedding of her sister, Fleur, to Bill Weasley.  
> Pairings – Gabrielle/Angelina, Bill/Fleur, Harry/Hermione  
> Warnings – AU, disregards DH Epilogue/Cursed Child.  
> Challenges – Connect the Pairings Challenge (Angelina/Gabrielle), Ice Cream Factory Challenge (Gabrielle (Cotton Candy), Angelina (Banana))

**The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

**1** **st** **August 1997**

"Then I declare you bonded for life." The tufty-haired wizard waved his wand high over the heads of Bill and Fleur and a shower of silver stars fell upon them, spiralling around their now entwined ﬁgures. As Fred and George led a round of applause, the golden balloons overhead burst: Birds of paradise and tiny golden bells ﬂew and ﬂoated out of them, adding their songs and chimes to the din.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called the tuft-haired wizard. "If you would please stand up!"

They all did so, Muriel Prewitt was grumbling audibly when the wizard waved his wand again. The seats on which they had been sitting rose gracefully into the air as the canvas walls of the marquee vanished, so that they stood beneath a canopy supported by golden poles, with a glorious view of the sunlit orchard and surrounding countryside.

Next, a pool of molten gold spread from the centre of the tent to form a gleaming dance ﬂoor; the hovering chairs groped themselves around small white-clothed tables, which all ﬂoated gracefully back to earth around it, and the golden-jacketed hand trooped toward a podium.

Gabrielle Delacour, the sister of the bridge, was walking around the tent when she saw her brother-in-law, George Weasley, talking to this girl, one who her heart was suddenly yearning for. Gabrielle knew that her Veela powers would force her to find her soulmate, but she did not expect it to be the dark skinned girl that she had seen.

Approaching her, Gabrielle walked into the person who helped her in the Great Lake at Hogwarts during the second task of the TriWizard Tournament, Harry Potter, who was, at the time kissing Hermione Granger.

Gabrielle apologised to Harry for bumping into him then continued walking towards towards the dark skinned girl who she knew as Angelina Johnson. She watched as Angelina's skin shined in the light, her body toned following six years of Quidditch practice and playing for Gryffindor at Hogwarts, followed by her latest year of Quidditch, this being playing for the reserve team at the Holyhead Harpies.

Reaching Angelina, Gabriele knew that, by just the one look, she had found her soulmate, her life mate, her angel.


End file.
